


God's has a sick sense of humor

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Don't leave for tomorrow, what you should be doing today because even for a reaper, the eternity isn't guaranteed





	God's has a sick sense of humor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream dedicated to a deary friend. Please remember that I'm practicing my english.

_And when I die, I expect to find him laughing_

* * *

_1900 - Italy_

_Dear William T. Spears._

_London's Shinigami division supervisor_

_Phew! It's so tiring writing all these words after holding my scythe like for hours now! Can I just start every letter with just a simple “Dear Will"?_

_Anyways, I'm alive! (Because I'm positively sure that you were worried for my well- being as always!) Ugh, I swear that this war it's getting worse within the days and it's even making me hate having to cut through all these nasty humans to store their useles records and keep them safe from any demon! They keep flooding the streets day after day! I seriously hate this boring job!_

_(Well, at least I didn't get sent to Egypt! My poor hair!)_

_I will try to keep the contact once I get a decent night of sleep. I'm so hungry and tired! Hopefully everything it's less difficult there, darling! Lucas says hi!_

_Please write back! I would die if I don't have any word from you in a couple of days! I can't imagine what would I do if you get injuried or worse..._

_Yours truly, Grell S._

Rolling his eyes from the roof he was jumping in, to the end of the letter in his hands, William T. Spears shook his head, hiding behind a chimney.

_Honestly conflicts like the one they were dealing with at that moment, were exactly the same on every country involved or not._

William sighed in annoyance. He really hated working extra hours, specially when half of his dispatch was working alongside with the Italian division, leaving England pretty understaffed.

He didn't had time to write “love" letters.

_1902- Italy_

_Dear William._

_I'm sorry. I really meant to write last night, but the poor Lucas, you know, the Italian supervisor, got hurt by an ugly demon, ugh! We had to hurry and take him with the forensics so they could evaluate the damage._

_I'm always wondering if this kind of conflicts affect us too. I mean, do we have to take sides? That would be awful! I want to be at your side, darling!_

_Please let me know how you're doing, please! I keep asking Ronnie, but he says that you two aren't working in the same country. Jeez, I bet that you must be so tired to even write. My poor darling!_

_Forever yours, Grell._

No. Thank god that Shinigami weren't affected by human wars. They were most of the time civil with each other and worked just to collect souls, no matter which country had the right or not.

William T. Spears shook his head inside the Shinigami Library. So many souls to archive, he had better things to do.

_Honestly..._

_1912- Italy._

_Dear Will_

_Now humans are talking about a world war! Honestly like you say! Can't they be quiet for just a moment, jeez? I want to see you so badly now, but I still have a couple of weeks before going back home. Ronnie says hi and it's pretty well, just a few scratches._

_I'm fine too, just in case you're wondering. Few demons can give me a good fight, so I'm just tired and ready to be back with you._

_Lucas it's getting better. The man is really handsome but nothing compared to you, my darling!_

_Love, Grell._

Lucas, more like: Supervisor Lucas Valastro. He had to teach Grell some manners once he was back.

William sighed, holding his scythe against his chest and looking down the streets at a group of demons circling a tiny pile of dead soldiers.

How on earth was he supposed to write, being this busy?

_1914- Italy._

_My dear Will_

_Some peeps told me that things just got worse where you're and I'm panicking, wondering if you're alright! Please, pretty please write back. I would die, this time forever, if something happened to you in my abscence!_

_I'm fine, just sore here and there but still in one piece. Lucas it's ok now and will sign my transfer back to London in a few days! I'm so relieved now that I'm going back to you! Haven't heard of Ronnie but he sure got distracted with a German girl or something and forgot to write me back._

_Sincerely yours, Grell._

Well, now, how was he supposed to write a letter if one of his arms was totally gone? Bedridden for days, he couldn't even hold the paper properly! Honestly, Shinigami could heal pretty fast but not a whole arm just out of nowhere.

Honestly...

_1918- Italy._

_Darling_

_World war it's definitely going to happen, but the Italian branch wants me back to help England during the course of it. I'm leaving now! I'm so excited to see you!_

_But I don't have good news about Ronnie. A demon hurt him in one of his legs and I think that part of it it's missing or it has a huge scar, I'm not really sure, a stupid demon bleeded over the last bits of his letter! Anyways, sure he got a cool scar that now he can brag to all his girlfriends about._

_Hopefully you're fine and in one piece! Can't wait to see you!_

_Thinking of you, Grell._

Scars. Now he had a really long one in most parts of his body.

All these letters and he never wrote one single word back. He could even imagine the huge pout in Grell's ruby lips, never receiving a single letter from his “true love" but still letting him know how he was doing and how much he missed him.

Letters that even when he didn't had the time to respond, somehow comforted him.

His branch was successfully trained to deal with any enemy. No dead reapers, few scratches here and there...

That was his major goal at the end of the day. That all his subordinates were well behaved and efficent.

Even Grell.

“Sutcliff, you got a letter from London. Must be your lucky day". The supervisor Lucas Valastro was throwing packages and letters to all his subordinates, smiling a little to the redhead Shinigami, jumping excitedly to catch his little bunch of letters.

“Ronnie, Alan.... William! This must be my dear William finally writing me back!"

_1920- London._

_Reaper Grell Sutcliff_

_We have the misfortune to inform you that the reaper William T. Spears, London's supervisor, passed away in combat against demons. They were simply too many and reinforcements couldn't reach him in time._

_We are writing back at you since we found a couple of letters coming from you, in the supervisor's pockets and we supposed that you would like to know why he isn't precisely replying to any of your letters._

_Our most sincere condolences._

_London's Shinigami Dispatch._


End file.
